


This is going to be fun

by Jaffre



Category: Yesterday
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffre/pseuds/Jaffre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning all the truth, John decide to stop Henry's mad games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inverloch

**Author's Note:**

> * English isn't my mother tongue, sorry in advance for grammar mistakes and the lack of style.
> 
> * I tried to stuck close to the game and I'm sorry if I'm out of the characters.
> 
> * The names of the chapters are referring to the songs of the OST if you want to listen to some music while reading it.
> 
> * I don't the hell know what cars are. Help on the car's models names will be appreciated, thank you in advance!
> 
> Enjoy the reading!

The cold shadows slowly receded like foggy dark clouds. Mingled thoughts lazily appeared in John’s consciousness, still shattered after that damn long fall. While he was trying to form images in his mind, brambles suddenly sprouted between his skull and brain, the growing pain spreading over his whole body and heavily breathing, he caught a glimpse of his hand, and anger took over him, burning, the last leaves covering his memories.  
Henry. Henry White.  
How could he have been fooled that easily? How could he have thought for a second his redemption was sincere? He should have let him go down, let him be caught and drowned by the empty darkness of the pit. But he knew the time will come.   
A noise in the distance, somewhere over him. Could that be Mrs Yesterday? Is she alive? He hoped so, she seemed to be a brave woman. Or could it be...

"John?"

The voice uttering his name was deep and strong, echoing in the pit.  
Cooper.

"You have to stop Henry," John threw firmly to the top.  
"I'll need help to open that door," the other answered blankly.  
"I'm not really in position to give you a hand."

A short pause.

"There should be a rope somewhere."

The silence newly rose is solely disturbed by Cooper's footsteps up there. Minutes lasted an eternity for both of them, then finally a cable was unwrapped in the pit. John grabbed an end, and struggled to climb up, while the giant pulled with all his strength. Cooper helped him out once he reached the edge.  
The two men were facing each other awkwardly. They weren't really the best friends in the world but they had to help each other. It was like they instinctively made a pace to fight against a common enemy.

"How's your wound?"  
"I survived this" -Cooper showed the scar running from his nose to the top of his left eye- "I'll survive that" -he concluded patting the right side of his belly. "And you?" he asked by curtesy seeing the other's bleeding flank.  
"I may have a few hours ahead me if I don't die from blood loss..."

They stared at each other for a minute before their glances turned to the same thing.

"Don't even think about it."  
"Sissy."

John quickly jumped on the blowtorch, planning to threw it in the pit, but Cooper grasped his arm before he could reach it. The fight was over before it even began. He couldn't resist pure strength and was too injured to turn it against him anyway. There was no way to stop Cooper from achieving what he had in mind.

"Bite in that."

He didn't answered -he was too busy realising how afraid he was. Cooper gently placed his arm in front of John's head.

"Bite as hard as you need, but don't move. I could break your neck."

While he buried his head in the giant's arm, his nails digging in the sweater's sleeve, he could feel the fingers picking up his shirt. The cold touch gave him shivers.

"Don't. Move."

John took a deep breath.  
And swallowed a inhuman scream.  
He never had been that happy to feel Cooper's cold touch on his skin. Slowly, he fell to the ground, and felt like life was leaving him. Shaking badly, he crawled to the feet of his "doctor" but he didn't help him more.

"Get up and follow me, you freak." Copper said, walking across the room.

John eventually managed to get up with a great deal of pain and willpower. Even if he was feeling incredibly weak, nothing but death would take him away from his goal and he followed Cooper's steps.  
The latter was passing before the bodies of the mercenaries he hired hours before. He didn't know if they were still alive and didn't care anyway. Nonetheless, he had a thought for this poor Mrs Yesterday. God bless her gullible soul.  
At the end of the staircase, they found the huge wooden trap door. It took only a few minutes for John to unlock it.

"It's so much easier from the inside." he noted. His fellow companion didn't seem to give a single fuck.

But the door wouldn't move a inch. Cooper tried push it open and dirt fell off on them.

"He-he buried us... We're trapped!" John exclaimed on the edge of panic.  
"Not for long."

Nonchalant, Cooper walk all the way to the main room and came back with a shovel. He calmly shoved John off and began hitting the door, a bit of earth falling at each knock.  
The wood eventually gave up and cracked, carrying tons of soil with it. Cooper cleared the path as fast as he could, revealing the big grave-like cross and above it, the foggy Scoltand night.  
Outside the tunnel, the two men had a hard time finding Pauline's minivan in the ruins of the church. Once they did, they flee as quickly as possible. There was no time to loose.  
They had to find Henry White.  



	2. Bad Memory Access

The tickling always started in his fingers. Then it spread to his arms, shoulders, nape, ears and cheeks. Then a shiver shook his whole body and his back began to burn. He couldn't wait until New York. He had a very busy day planned for his return. Yes, a lot of work to do. And then he could allow himself some fun. He bit his lips at the thought of it. Yes, he was very impatient to try his new toy. He took a quick glance at the silhouette laying on the backseat with a smirk and looked back at the road. He was swallowing the miles, heading to Glasgow, in the fury of the night. A storm was coming but the rain was already here, glowing in the lights of the car, bouncing against the glass. He loved this noise. The rain had the power to ease him up but it couldn't stop the tickling. Nothing could stop it. Nothing but death.  
Moans. She was awakening. Finally! He was waiting for this all along! Now was his chance to ease up the tickling by some mind games. 

"Pauline my dear are you alright?" he asked.  
"Y-yes, I guess... Where... Where am I...?" she replied, her mind still dizzy.  
"We're heading home."  
"Home?"  
"Of course, do you really think we will stay here after what he did to you?"  
"What he did? What? What do you mean?"  
"Well, I can't let him hurt you again."  
"I don't get it."  
"Don't act like that, you know that I do that for you own good."  
"No, I mean..."  
"Yes, he's your best friend but that doesn't allow him to act like a jerk."  
"Just... stop that."

He opened his mouth to carry on his ranting but never even started his sentence as she jumped on him, hands on the wheel, yelling "STOP NOW!" The car stopped in a screech of wheels, getting out of the road. She grabbed Henry by the shirt, looking at him in the eyes.

"You're going to answer RIGHT NOW at every single FUCKING question I'll ask! First of all. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"  
"I'm Henry White, your husband, honey."  
"Wait WHAT?"  
"Ouch, the head, not good. It's more serious than I thought if you can't remember me. Can you remember who you are?"  
"Well I'm..." she stayed silent for a second. "I'm Pauline and..."  
"Pauline what?"  
"Pauline... I'm Pauline..."

He took her hands and slowly kissed one.

"It's alright," he said, sympathetic. "I'm here for you."  
"I am Pauline..."  
"You need help. I'll take you to a hospital..."  
"Pauline..."  
".. and will get the best doctors for you."  
"P-Pauline..."  
"You will remember."  
"I can't... I... Who..."  
"It's alright, look at me."

She obeyed.

"As long as I'm with you, you will be safe."  
"But-"  
"Sshhh."

She didn't know why but her guts were telling her not to trust him. She searched something which could contradict all this story. Well, something more plausible than her strong feeling that she could never marry such an uptight looser. After a few minutes staring at him, she found what she wanted.

"If I'm your wife, why don't we wear rings?"

Henry looked at her with a small sad smile, gently caressing her cheek while he took something off his pocket. Without a word, he stabbed her in the chest. Once she was dead, he pushed her on the seat, cleaning his knife on her shirt before putting it back in his pocket.

"Smartass."


End file.
